To Create Life
by Saij Spellhart
Summary: Mewtwo happens upon a Pumpkaboo harboring the lost soul of a girl he once knew. Amber. Due to his suppressed childhood memories he has no recollection of her, but is compelled to bring her back to life. Some part of him remembers her, but will his memory live up to the reality? (Amber will have a pokemon body because Mewtwo no longer possesses her DNA) Based on Mewtwo's Origin.
1. Chapter 1

This has been an idea about Mewtwo, that I've been mulling over for sometime. I finally started writing it out. If people really like it then I'll start seriously writing more to it.

Chapter Title: What's Lost has been Found

* * *

"...help me..."

_That voice, I recognize that voice..._

"..I'm lost,...Mommy..."

_I must go to her, find her. She needs my help. I know i've heard this voice before, i know it. It's from somewhere long long ago, from somewhere... dark..._

He found her in the deep depths of a swamp. Gourgeist watched him with cautious curiosity, wondering why he graced these woods with his presence. The subtle shifting of leaves accompanied the movement of small rodent pokemon as they skittered away. He was too human to belong in their world. Too foreign and mutant, unnatural.

A lone Pumpkaboo harbored a lost and lonely soul within it. The soul was trapped, unable to find peace and therefore stuck in limbo.

"You are safe now.." He reached out his alien hands to grasp the trembling pumpkin pokemon before him.

"...Daddy?.." A soft female child's voice echoed from inside the Pumpkaboo. It sounded far away and like it was trapped in a glass bottle.

As he clutched the unwilling pokemon to his chest, his mind buzzed with dark ideas. It had been such a long time, so long since he'd played the hands of God. It was time to visit his old laboratory, if it was still there.

00000

The sky over the sea was grey and foreboding, as if responding to his presence. He descended from the skies, his feet touching down upon the soil of his long forgotten island. The fortress had long since fell into ruin. Walls and parapets crumbling and overrun with growth. The wind turbines had ceased function, and sagged with age. The ground was damp, a sign that it had rained recently. He doubted any of the machinery inside still operated.

As luck would have it though, most of the cloning apparatus was still in relatively decent shape. There were some parts that needed reconstruction, and fuses needed replacing. But the core of the technology was still in operating shape. He'd have to repair the wind turbines outside before electricity would be restored, but this was definitely a start.

"You won't be getting away, little one." He could see his reflection in the glass of an empty cloning tube. The fluid inside had long ago drained away, and while the stench was awful, it served as a perfect prison for his "guest." Using his psychic powers to elevate himself, and move the top away from the capsule, he promptly tossed the pumpkaboo inside. The frightened pokemon responded by rushing to escape, but the lid was slammed back upon the top, and sealed. Sealing away the plant pokemon's hopes as well.

Mewtwo stepped away from the cloning tube. Ease finally washed over him, and he indulged in his familiar surroundings. _Time to create life again. _Damaged pieces of technology lifted from the ground in response to his psychic influence, and as if he were a conductor leading an orchestra, he began to restore his laboratory to it's once former glory.

Outside the ocean water quaked and waves boiled up from out of the deep and began crashing against the shore of the island. Anger seemed to course through the waters, and the sky was beginning to respond, the clouds warping into a dark and dangerous hue. Mewtwo's sudden presence at his long abandoned fortress had not gone unnoticed.

* * *

The chapter is short because I didn't want to invest too much into this until I knew it would be received alright. Also, whenever I start reading a story I find it helps if the first chapter is kinda short, so That the point is reached quickly, and i can decide whether i like it or not from there. Anyway, if you want to read more, please tell me what you think. The story will be rather dark, but it will focus mostly of relationships between the characters. I'm Saij Spellhart and you can find me and my art on Deviant Art.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember that the feedback I receive on this story dictates whether I'll invest my time in it. If I get no feedback, then you get no more chapters, and that's that. I have enough stories going on, this was a mere idea, and I'm just testing the waters with it. I have a life, and I know more or less how I want this story to go in my head. So the telling of this story has already been done for me, its for you to decide if you want to hear it to the end. **

Chapter Title: "Once Forgotten, Twice Removed" -Savage Garden

* * *

The winds blew favorable over the next week. The island laboratory was up an running again. The huge blades of the wind turbines once again spinning in the oceanic wind. Their movement generated much electricity to the machinery that dwelled within. And the whole place seemed to buzz, in response.

_Perfect_. That was Mewtwo's one word to describe the way things were proceeding.

All except for one little thing. He no longer possessed the proper DNA.

Mewtwo's old eyes studied, is guest warily. The Pumpkaboo he held hostage hosted the soul of a little girl. This particular little girl had been dead for some time, but for some reason Mewtwo swore inside that he knew her. She was familiar, and the sound of her voice echoing from that pumpkaboo... It was causing unknown emotions to well up within him. Hopefully cloning this girl a body would answer these questions. Maybe she could tell him something he'd forgotten.

_Like what her name was... _It was almost there. Like something settled on the tip of his tongue, and yet he couldn't quite taste it. And that was bugging him. His analytical mind needed proper answers, not hunches, and feelings. _Emotions? What are they good for... except burdens to weigh you down._

While he didn't like humans, and kept his distance from them. He had long since discarded his hatred towards them. Through the actions he had witnessed, he realized that it was more detrimental to harbor hatred and resent towards them. then to just let it go, and treat them with cold indifference.

_She needs a body worthy of my memory..._ _If I remember her so emotionally... then she must have played an important role to me. I feel that she deserves nothing but the best. _

Mewtwo marched over to a wall of cabinets, and used his psychic powers to open all of the doors. Inside the cabinets were dozens of vials. Each contained many different forms of pokemon DNA. Everything from the scale of a Charmander, to the saliva of a Ferrothorn. Most of the DNA remained unused. And quite a few of them were damaged and unusable. But somewhere amongst all the sealed vials was a single strand of fine fine feline hair.

It took minutes of searching but he finally located the small glass vial. Unlike his usual demeanor, Mewtwo actually reached his own hand out to pick up and grasp this DNA. For some reason he felt the need to be close to it. The single strand of hair was recovered from a Mew who lived on a different continent. It was not the mew he'd been cloned from, or any the one he'd met here at the laboratory. He had specifically sought out the DNA of a foreign Mew. It had been a vain attempt to get some answers about the mew species. But there were so few Mews, that, he wasn't able to find out much, if any answers. He also never had much DNA to work with. Obtaining a Mew hair, was not an easy feat.

He decided to use the small strand of hair to clone a mew body. He would use science and his psychic power to impose the human soul on and into the cloned body. Hopefully the sheer power a mew possessed would be enough to make the project successful. And with any luck, he'd get the answers he wanted within a year.

After all, patience was one thing he excelled at. And with that, he carefully put the strand of hair into his cloning apparatus, and let the technology map, and recreate the very same species of pokemon he himself had been born from.

_I will succeed where mere men have failed. I will not only make a body for this soul. I will clone the pokemon the way it was meant to be. It will be a mew, and not an abomination as I am..._

* * *

_**Another short little addition to this idea I've been mulling over. Still not sure how much time I wish to invest in it. But that'll be up to the readers to decide. If enough people like and enjoy this, then I'll continue it. If not, then it'll fade into the metaphorical soup of story ideas and concepts in my head. So please R&R and don't just fav and run. Or you might not get to read any more of it. Hate me if you will, but I already have the plot playing in my head, this isn't for me, its for you. So its up to you if you want more. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**I happily present chapter 3. It took awhile to decide how dark i was willing to let this story go. I think it would be best if I let this story continue to be serious. At least for right now. When Amber and Mewtwo start interacting it will get lighter and happier. ^w^**

* * *

She was beautiful. A Fully developed Mew, encased in the huge glass cloning cylinder. It had taken a few weeks, He didn't want to rush the process in fear that a mutation would arise in the specimen. But his patience paid off, and floating in the the glass structure before him, was the body of a beautiful, successful mew. Of course not all had gone as planned, she was a little abnormal. But nothing too serious.

One of the side affects of trying to clone powerful and complex pokemon was slight abnormalities. This mew he cloned had longer then normal hair growth. There was an unsual tuft of fur on the top of her head, and along the bottoms of her ears. A slight mane started on her shoulders and ran down the spine of her back, tapering off before the start of her tail. The tip of the tail was also rather fuzzy and so were the elbows of her arms. As far as Mewtwo could tell the only other strange formation was the fur color lacked the pink of a regular mew, and was instead had a more lavender hue.

So she wasn't a perfect mew clone, But mewtwo adored the outcome all the same. The strange abnormalities served to make her unique. He pressed the tips of his fingers against the glass and continued to gaze at the specimen.

_I just need to transfer her soul into this body. And then all it will take is time. _

0000

3 weeks later...

It was 3 weeks since the transplant of the human soul, from the Pumpkaboo to the Mew body. After the transplant had been successful he released the pumpkin pokemon back to the wild. But much to his disappointment, the soul still hadn't woken up. He could sense its presence inside the mew body, but for some reason it wasn't taking hold. She wasn't waking up. How long was it going to take for the soul to develop and take to its host? _How long..?_

These past few weeks Mewtwo had failed to get adequate rest. He was constantly at the monitors, observing her bio-waves and brain-waves. Waiting to see an alteration, any sign of activity. But there was never any sign, not even the slightest. Now the powerful psychic pokemon was bordering his limit. There was only so much power he could exert before his brain became starved of rest. He decided that a short nap wouldn't destroy all of his work, he deserved it after all this.

The powerful psychic feline settled down in front of the monitors so he could hear them beep if they detected any activity from her. Exhausted he placed his head upon his arms and let his mind drift away into the dreamy darkness of oblivion.

"_Mew~!" _

_He could hear a voice call in his mind. It was so far away, and he remembered it. _

_"Mew-me-me-mew~!"_

_That's right, it was the mew he encountered here at the lab, during his battle with the human trainers and their pokemon. He and the mew had engaged in all out war. And after that incident, this mew showed him that there was more to life than violence. But why was it here now? Why could he hear mew calling for him. Calling to him. _

"MEW!" Mewtwo bolted awake with a startled cry. His eyes scanned the room around him, and he remembered that he was at his laboratory. His attention was drawn back to the monitors that were beeping wildly, and that must have been what woke him up.

_She's awake?_ He turned his attention to the mew in the cloning cylinder. Her eyes were not open yet, and she was still curled into a ball, but her tail was twitching. The twitch was similar to that of any feline house cat, just a small worm-like wiggle, but it took brain activity to move a body. This was the evidence he needed, the soul had taken to the body and it was slowly learning to use the mew's neural pathways to move the muscles. _Just a bit more time..._

0000

2 weeks later

Another two weeks had passed quickly, and experiment Mew's progress was slow. The tail twitching was the most movement Mewtwo witnessed from the specimen for almost a weak. and it wasn't until the next week that her foot twitched followed but her leg the day after. There was definitely brain activity. And she hadn't lost any bio-waves, that meant she was still very healthy.

Mewtwo claimed he was a patient pokemon, but his actions contradicted his words. The powerful Psychic feline was wrought with stress and impatience. He wouldn't leave his lab for more than a few minutes, and he hadn't eaten anything since her tail moved two weeks prior. He wanted to make sure he was right there to greet her when she finally awoke.

0000

1 week later.

Mewtwo was absolutely exhausted and starved. The all-powerful psychic pokemon was reaching the limits of his physical body. He was also irrationally grumpy and emotional. His mind was having trouble harnessing his psychic abilities, and he'd catch himself often crushing and destroying lab equipment in his fits of rage. He had lost so much weight that his ribs protruded and pressed against his skin, making him look like a starved and shaved cougar.

In his anger he turned toward the mew specimen still in the cloning tube. He shot an angry glare, and let psychic energy converge around his clenched fists. One step at a time he approached the sleeping mew. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but all this waiting needed to stop.

_Why do you just sleep like that?! Is your little dream world so much more precious than this outside one? Do you mock me, dream girl?!_

The thought suddenly occurred to him that he could enter her mind. Maybe he could find some answers that way. Mewtwo used the last shreds of his control to bite back his venomous anger. _Control, just control..._ When he was calm enough to proceed, he let his mind and psychic energies drift away and into the mew's mind.

At first all he could see was pitch black darkness. Then after some searching he saw a light in the distance. The light was welcoming, but it was also cold and gray. He let his mind drift toward the light and soon found himself on a small city street. He knew this place, from somewhere far back in his memory, but he knew it. Mewtwo let his body manifest in this dream world, and continued to warily travel the city street. He was in search of activity, any sign that a consciousness dwell here. But so far it seemed very empty.

After awhile the street faded and became a cold and damp moss-covered cave. Mewtwo figured it would be dark inside, but upon entering the cave came alight with a myriad of glowing mushrooms. He followed the strange plant life to the back, confused why such a lush and natural place would form here. The cave finally opened up into a decent sized cavern, and in the middle of it was a mew, and a strange pink bubble.

Mewtwo approached the other pokemon with caution, this was not his mind world after all. Slowly and quietly he crept up on the mew, but it didn't seem to notice his presence. Instead it just lay there sprawled out on the ground with labored breathing.

Mewtwo studied the pokemon before him, very confused. _Why are you here? And why are you suffering?_

He turned his attention to the bubble that was also there. There was a figure inside it. The figure seemed to be struggling as well. He wasn't sure how he missed it at first, and stepped closer to peer inside.

There was a little girl inside, she was curled up and breathing heavily. _This is the consciousness of the human girl_. So she was the human soul he transplanted. _But why is she trapped?_

Mewtwo's eyes widened in realization, and he turned back to the sick mew on the ground.

_Is this your body?_

The mew of course did not answer him. Just continued to shakily take in breaths of air.

It all made sense now. The mew he'd grown as a host for the human soul, it had manifested its own consciousness. And now the two souls were fighting for dominance. So far it seemed mew was winning. But both souls seemed so exhausted, and sick. This wasn't how it was meant to be. One of them need put out of their misery.

He felt pain weigh heavily on his heart at the thought of doing this. But sacrifices had to be made for science. Using his immense psychic energy he teleported mew's soul away. With a blast of blue energy he sent it far away to the plain of ghost pokemon. With the disappearance of the mew soul, the pink barrier came down, and the little girl was released.

Immediately the cave and all the glowing mushrooms peeled away, disintegrated like a flock of butterflies. Around him a new surrounding formed. He suddenly found himself in a warm little human house. And the little girl was now sleeping inside a human bed.

_No more fighting little one. You are in control now. _

Mewtwo approached a quaint little child's desk next to the little girl's bed. There was a photo of a mother and father, and the little girl in a frame. And then there were many pages of drawings rendered in crayon. Each drawing was signed with the same cute little name.

_Amber..._

_-AMBER!_

Mewtwo felt his mind, start to race. All the surroundings began to stretch, and in response he flailed his arms and clutched his head, his mind reeled away from hers. Everything stretched and faded, and then all went black. Finally after so many weeks, his mind shut down so it could rest.

* * *

**And thus concludes chapter 3. Feel free to tell me what you think. Again if you want to read more, you need to TELL me. I have enough stories going on that I need to finish, and I have things going on in my life. I need to know that people actually want to hear this story. Otherwise I'll focus my attention elsewhere. Simple as that. You take a few minutes to review and tell me what you think, and I'll take some time out of my week, and write up a new chapter. **

**Anonymous reviews are enabled. **

**As always, your author Saij Spellhart. Find me on DA, I have a TON of pokemon art. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright. Here is chapter 4. I've been practicing with battle scenes, so tell me how I did. **

* * *

Mewtwo awoke to a wrecked and broken mess. there was a strange oozing liquid all over the concrete floor, and shards of glass glittered on the floor like fallen stars. It took a nominal amount of effort on Mewtwo's part to lift himself off the ground, his mind was hazy like he'd been trapped in a foggy swamp for a long time. Even his body felt heavy and sluggish, his thin short fur matted and wet from the liquid on the floor.

something moved in the corner of the lab, something small and skittish. It drew his attention immediately. He spared a glance at the cloning apparatus that had housed his mew specimen, but given the mess on the floor, he wasn't surprised to find it smashed beyond repair. Instead he returned his gaze to the interloper.

He knew the creature in the corner was most probably his little mew clone. But given the formidable psychic power a mew possessed, he remained wary and approached the corner with subtle quiet movements. Slowly he peeked over the edge of a cabinet and into the corner behind some large cables. And there she was.

She was a perfect little lavender colored fluff ball, all tangled up in the electrical wires and looking like a frightened kitten. Her eyes were wide like saucers, and her breathing was erratic and fast. She saw Mewtwo the moment he peeked over the edge, and her eyes fixed on him.

"Hello little one." He spoke into her mind.

She opened her mouth to say something but all that came from her was a string of cat sounds. "Me-me-mew mew me-meeew."

"You cannot talk like that, use your mind." He corrected her. He used his telepathic powers to hear her thoughts, opening his mind to her.

"Where am I? What am I? Where's Mommy? Where's Daddy? Who are you? Are you a Pokemon? Why do I look like this? What's wrong with me? Why can't I talk?"

Mewtwo was immediately bombarded with a mess of frantic and hysterical questions. "CALM DOWN. SILENCE!" he bellowed into her mind.

Immediately the string of incoherent questions ceased and she started to cry. Large tears welled up in her large red-colored eyes and dribbled down her furry cheeks in pathetic rivers. Following after was a stream of cats sounds and choked sobbing.

"Isn't this just great." He grumbled to himself. Mewtwo settled down into a sitting position and waited for her to stop crying. "Please little girl... Please... _Amber_." He tested out the name and surprised himself at how well it fit. How perfect it seemed to attribute this creature before him.

At the sound of her name she quieted a little and looked at him again. "What are you?" She asked, she was so timid, so afraid.

"I am Mewtwo, a pokemon. I found you and gave you a body." He tried to explain simply. "Do you remember me? Maybe we could answer some questions for each other." It was an effort for him to try to stay quiet and soothing. His nature compelled him to be aggressive and commanding.

"Mewtwo?" Amber whispered into his mind.

But that was as far as she got. interrupting their interaction was an ominous quake, and thundering noise outside. Mewtwo raised his head in response and reached his thoughts to the stormy oceans outside. He was greeted with deep dark thoughts as dangerous as an ocean storm, and as powerful as a crashing wave.

He placed his paw against the little mew's head and encouraged her to keep herself hidden in the corner.

"I'll come back, Little One. We can talk some more then." He tried to reassure her with an awkward smile. But he didn't convey it very well, and she just looked at him frightened as ever.

Mewtwo left her there, and stormed through his island fortress. Climbing his way out of the basement through the main hall, and out upon the grassy cliff face outside. There he called to the creature who was making the sea quake so venomously. And there he was answered by the legendary leviathan of the Jhoto region.

"Lugia." He greeted as an equal. "What brings you to my island foretress?"

The great sea monster surfaced from the waters, climbing out and onto the land with all the grace of a dragon. Its eyes were glowing, and its powers were affecting the weather around them. This was not a social visit, Mewtwo could tell right off the start.

"Mewtwo," She replied, drawing up to her full height. "Dispose of your pleasantries, I've come to confront you on your actions."

"Since when do you have jurisdiction of what I do within the confines of my home?"

She sighed and brought her face close to him. "For years you have detested the humans for playing the hand of God, and trying to control life. I have been surveying your presence here at this Laboratory ever since you returned. And I know what I feel inside. You have created an abomination."

"What I do is of no concern to you." He answered sternly, trying to bring an end to this conversation.

"These are MY oceans!" She howled. "When you create atrocities in my waters, it becomes my problem. What do you plan to do when you cannot control this creature anymore?"

"I can control it, and I can keep an eye on it." He stated confidently.

"The same way humans controled and kept an eye on you?" She countered. "Have you forgotten all the death, pain and suffering you caused in your younger days? All the pokemon you forced into pointless battle?" A large white tail lashed back and forth before settling with a great splash into the water. The earthy ledge that both pokemon stood upon was not nearly large enough to fit the sea leviathan. Mewtwo could see that her feet were having trouble keeping purchase, and several clumps of dirt tumbled into the sea below.

"Are you calling me the abomination?"

"Humans played with forces they could not control, and they paid the price. I will not stand by and let you make the same mistake." She growled. "But since you have already created this monster, you will relinquish it to me, Or I will take it by force." There was no room for argument.

00000

Large heavy jaws lunged forward and clashed shut where mewtwo had been. Lugia's large eyes looked skyward in time to see the psychic pokemon reappear on the roof. Using her large fin-like wings she pushed herself into the sky after him.

He was ready for her, his eyes already glowing blue with ill intent. The moment the great beast came over the side of the building he sent a flurry of shadow balls at her, one right after the other. Sadly the dark attack just broke over her shoulders and chest like water on the rocks. He almost wasn't prepared when Lugia retaliated with powerful blast of water. It shot from her great maw, and smashed into the psychic feline, sending him sprawling away and tumbled across the roof top.

Mewtwo recovered rather quickly, pushing himself back up on two legs to face the interloper. When he turned to fix his site on Lugia, she was nowhere to be found. Quickly he scanned the surrounding area, and used his psychic powers to reach out and detect her mind. Still no sign of the great sea beast.

A tell-tale whisper of wind caught his attention, and he was able to throw up a barrier just in time. Though the force the of the blow sent him and his barrier flying into one of the spires, and effectively breaking a hole in the side.

Lugia landed gracefully back onto the roof top after her flying manuever. She had rained down on him from the sky like a meteor, and after the exertion of such an attack, she need to catch her breath. But Mewtwo was no light weight, he recovered sooner than she expected and came flying towards her at jet-like speeds. With psychic energy in his hands he collided into her side and enveloped her a a mass of blue energy.

The energy crushed her body and screamed in her mind. Threatening to drive her insane with sheer pain. Then she felt herslef be released and hurled into the ocean. The cool water soothing the pain his psychic attack had inflicted on her hide.

Mewtwo felt a little satisfied with himself. He placed his hands confidently on his hips and hovered in the air above his fortress. But his little moment was short lived. A bubbly bright light started up from the depths of the water and broke the surface. The beam went straight at him tearing through the air so violently that you could hear it sizzle, and the water steam. He barely had time to move out of the way, shooting higher into the sky while the huge white beam passed under him.

Lugia had expected this though, and she altered the trajectory in kind. By tilting her head back the beam followed Metwo. The feline was started that a creature had so much control while using hyper beam, he saw the beam cut through the air and felt it strike him with full force.

A like an downed bird, Mewtwo fell from the skies, he felt the impact with the building below, and he heard the sickening crack that followed. He didn't know if it was the roof top or his own body though.

His eyes cracked open just enough to see a very wet Lugia crawl over the side of the building and stand over him. Its eyes were glowing white, and it was breathing very heavily. Her fury was that of a relentless tidal wave, crashing upon Mewtwo again and again.

"I will be taking that little abomination now." She told him icly. "Don't let me catch you back on this island, Mewtwo."

Mewtwo saw how wicked a storm was over head, he saw the little flashes of light as electricity arced in the clouds, and he saw how wet Lugia was. The perfect conductor. Using what was left of him depleted energy he gathered the electricity in the clouds, coaxing it into a dangerous mass. Then with one final burst of psychic power he forced if from the clouds right over their heads, and sent it down to earth.

Just as he had hoped, the lightning strike went straight for the huge towering wet dragon. It struck home, sending Lugia into a screaming frenzy of pain, before it passed harmlessly into the building and dissipated into the ground below. The Sea Beast collapsed after that, tumbling off the roof and onto the pitiful excuse for land below. There it stayed, upper half sprawled on the meager cliff face, and lower half floating lifelessly in the water.

Mewtwo used his now weak psychic energy to levitate himself off the roof and onto the cliff with Lugia. There he stood over her face, his breathing was heavy and labored, but he still looked threatening enough.

"I will KEEP the child." He spoke. "And you will BACK OFF."

Lugia opened one great eye, and looked up at him. "This isn't over. If I feel you cannot control this creature, I will come back, and I will exterminate it. One violent out burst, and you will see me again, That's a promise." She growled out. Then with all nominal effort she lifted her great wings and pushed herself off the cliff edge and all the way into the water. Disappearing into the depths of the sea, and out of sight.

* * *

**Remember if you like this story to review it. Cause I have other stories and this one isn't on my top priority list. If people like it, I'll add to it. If people don't express what they think of it, and if they like it, then it'll prolly just go back to being in my head. **

**So if you wanna read more chapters. R&R**


End file.
